


“试”者生存

by Error5789



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789
Summary: 古巴导弹危机之后，没有沙滩离婚，查尔斯和艾瑞克的关系已经确定，当查尔斯感染了某种流感病毒之后，他们发现查尔斯能够生孩子。此后，两人尝试着造人，毫不懈怠，百战不馁。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	“试”者生存

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying is Half the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279825) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> 作者备注:
> 
> 查尔斯在感冒后，做了一个常规检查，却从汉克那儿了解到自己有二次变异，能够受孕，此后的每一天里，他都试图和艾瑞克发生性关系，而汉克也因此遭受所有人的谴责。

o

查尔斯是一个糟糕的病人。

在他们还小的时候，瑞雯经常提醒他这点，当他瑟缩在自己的大床上，裹着被子，流着鼻涕，头痛欲裂或咽喉胀痛的时候，瑞雯从未对他展示出丝毫的同情。 值得庆幸的是，无论他曾因为生病而使过什么小性子，即便没有心灵感应的帮助，在查尔斯看来，艾瑞克都有些过于好说话。

这就是为什么他团着被褥，旁边还摆着一壶精心泡制的茶和一大盘逾越节汤团，以及一名原是意志坚定的前纳粹猎人，如今却成为变种人驯兽师的男人也躺在他的床上。

“我希望你不会生病，艾瑞克。”

尽管他提出抗议，但艾瑞克还是继续舒适地躺着，身上盖着毯子，手里拿着一本书，而查尔斯则在戳着食物。 他知道自己必须吃点东西，汤的味道很好，只是不太有胃口。

“我会没事的。”

查尔斯能感受到艾瑞克的想法，至少是其中的一些，他认为自己进化出了比查尔斯更优越的免疫系统，因为他小时候很少生病。查尔斯也不得不承认，艾瑞克不可能仅仅因为生活安稳下来就开始生病。

何况，哪怕艾瑞克优越的遗传基因无法使他免遭病痛，他也要和查尔斯保持着亲密关系。

“我爱你。” 当查尔斯说出这些话时，心也跟着颤抖起来。 “我真的很感激，即使我生病了，看起来惨不忍睹，你还是爱着我。”

艾瑞克没有回应这种亲昵。谢天谢地，即使查尔斯已经接受了他们俩在古巴之后发生的一切，这些对艾瑞克来说仍然太新鲜，不能像查尔斯那样游刃有余地表达自己。 艾瑞克没有说什么，而是用胳膊搂住查尔斯，把他拉近，亲吻了他的前额，然后从床头柜上抓起一张纸巾。

当它最终被挤压在鼻子上时，查尔斯擤了一下，希望能够让这短暂的缓解维持下去，但是他一深呼吸，鼻窦又被关闭了。 他呻吟着，把脸埋在艾瑞克的胸膛里。

“你撅嘴的时候，我不知道怎么会有人能拒绝你，查尔斯。” 艾瑞克又吻了他的头顶。

为了可以顺畅地呼吸，查尔斯决定无情地滥用艾瑞克的弱点，把他拖进一个装满滚烫热水的浴缸。他坐在艾瑞克的大腿上，毫无节制地亲吻着，还不用担心自己会因为鼻腔里的粘液而窒息。

i

汉克也认为查尔斯是个糟糕的病人。

查尔斯看得出来，他毕竟是个心灵感应者。

“嗯，教授，你似乎正在好转，不过我认为你应该继续休息一两天。”

查尔斯系上衬衫的扣子，在衬衫外面重新套上毛衣。 “汉克，我已经疏忽了新生的训练课程， 早就没有更多的时间能用来恢复了。而且，幸亏艾瑞克没有像我一样感染那种病毒。” 根据汉克的说法，那很可能是流感。

“嗯... ... 是的，关于那个... ... ”汉克的脑海里突然闪现出尴尬的念头。

他皱起了眉头。 查尔斯和艾瑞克之间的关系仍然是陌生的，虽然几乎没有犹豫——在肖被杀害之前，他与艾瑞克花了好几个月的时间围着彼此亦步亦趋，像鸟类求偶一样，你来我往地跳着舞——但查尔斯认为孩子们已经开始能接受……

“我做了一些研究。” 如果汉克还可以变得更面红耳赤的话，他整个人可能会熊熊燃烧起来。 “关于... 机制。”

查尔斯感到自己不由自主地扬起了眉毛。 “汉克，如果你对自己的性向有疑问... ”

“ 不不不不不不... ... ”汉克马上回答，举起手挥了挥，打断了查尔斯准备要说的话。 “这是你和艾瑞克之间的事。”

“然后呢? ” 他不知道这次谈话的目的何在，何况若没有经过同意，查尔斯就不会从汉克的思维里获取信息，于是他尽力维持着耐心，表示愿意倾听汉克的任何诉苦。

“我在你的检查报告中发现了一些东西。”

查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，再次花了几分钟时间来弄清楚汉克到底想表达什么。

“而且... ... 人类通常会产生一种截然不同的配子（生殖细胞）... ... ”

查尔斯猜想，汉克正在试图进行某种关于鸟类和蜜蜂的演讲。 “我是一名遗传学教授，汉克。 我知道人类的生殖系统是如何工作的。 我不认为艾瑞克和我在这方面有什么需要担心的。”

“但你应该要担心！ ”

另一个变种人捂住了自己的嘴，看上去非常窘迫。

“我以前从来没有注意过你的任何一项血液检查，因为... ... 嗯，从去年五月开始，血液检查一直是零星的，只有一两次，但是我每天都做血液收集... ... 你... ... 嗯... ... 荷尔蒙波动和... ... 体温变化... ... 还有... ... 我... ..。…… 退化……或者……功能性……和…… ”

查尔斯只是茫然地盯着跟前的人，然后汉克把一个想法强加到他的脑子里，以免大声说出来。

“我雌雄同体? ! ”

“严格来说，我会称之为... 半雌雄同体。” 汉克低头看着自己的手。

查尔斯花了些时间对这些信息进行处理，感到迷惑、震惊和混乱。 “那么我得说，我真的非常幸运。”

轮到汉克一脸困惑了。

“我在准备论文的同时，再准备生个孩子是绝对不可能的！”他意识到这一点，虽然有些迟了，但这说明了他在研究所的生涯中需要了解的东西，远远超过了一个年轻人需要了解他的教授所必须的更多。

ii

至少，从各方面来看，艾瑞克都接受良好。

“你没有阴道。”

“真的吗，艾瑞克... ... ”

“我确认过了。”

“严格来说，我不认为阴道入口的存在与否是你当时所考虑的首要问题。”

艾瑞克的眼睛因为这个提醒而微微变得呆滞，查尔斯不得不承认自己格外喜爱这样的艾瑞克。 作为回报，他用胳膊搂着艾瑞克的腰，亲吻他的脖子，直到动作越来越激烈。

当艾瑞克停下来的时候，查尔斯呜咽着， 毕竟他才刚开始享受起来。尽管还穿着衣服，但查尔斯已经将双腿盘上了艾瑞克的腰。 

“你会怀孕吗? ”

他叹了口气，头靠回枕头上。 “技术上而言，从统计学上看，这似乎不太可能... ... ”他慢慢说完，不太想提醒艾瑞克，他还是大学生的时候可不仅仅是放荡不羁而已。 “我们可以开始使用套套。”

艾瑞克脸红了，查尔斯突然间意识到，并不是他会怀孕的恐惧阻止了艾瑞克，而是查尔斯会怀孕的希望阻止了他。

“哦。”

艾瑞克尴尬而羞愧地起开了身子，坐到一旁。查尔斯不得不提醒自己，在这段关系中，只有一个人是心灵感应者。 他坐了起来，扭动着身子来到艾瑞克现在坐着的床边，艾瑞克的目光移开了。 “艾瑞克，亲爱的。”

海蓝绿色的眼睛紧张地向他扫过来。

“我想你会是一个好父亲。” 很难表达他有多么想要孩子，一直想要。

iii

汉克并没有期望得到一份“关于如何增加怀孕几率”的科普工作，但是在给出一些基本的指导方针和做出一些淫秽的手势之后，艾瑞克开始对这个项目津津有味起来。

大量的笔记使得查尔斯的一些论文研究相形见绌。他的日程安排，以前只有几个记录，比如“与莫拉共进午餐”或“回顾今天的杂志文章” ，现在则包括体温跟踪和每周荷尔蒙波动的数值跟踪(由汉克负责) ，每次性接触的时间和体位细节(有些是预先安排好的，有些则需要在事后记录，比如某个星期四下午，艾瑞克在办公桌前精力充沛地要了他) ，一个个小小的勾选框们表明已经服用了产前维生素，每个月末查尔斯确认自己没有怀孕时都皱着眉头。

在艾瑞克的人生中，追捕纳粹余孽这件事已经持续了不止十五年。 所以当他像一个正在执行任务的男人一样操着查尔斯的时候，根本不足为奇。

而他们继续操着。

仍然操着。

到了第四个月，查尔斯变得非常灵活，他可以把小腿靠在艾瑞克的肩膀上做两轮，然后保持这个姿势半个小时，而艾瑞克则待在他的身体里，一边抚摸着他的肚子，一边用德语低声说着甜言蜜语。

“我觉得你们需要暂停一下，”汉克告诉他，当时查尔斯在汉克的实验室里看到验孕结果呈阴性后，皱起了眉头。

“虽然我认为你会发现我与你的观点是一致的，汉克，但我们似乎正在与一个统计学上的异常事件作斗争，如果不继续尝试，肯定不会产生积极的结果。”

汉克看起来似乎很不舒服，他的毛发根部看起来像是变绿了。

“我只是... ... ”汉克摇了摇头，又摇了摇头。 “你是个心灵感应者，查尔斯。你正遭受着自身的压力和忧虑，以及来自艾瑞克的压力和忧虑，这不会让你…足够地放松……” 他做了一个手势，似乎涵盖了所有的想法，比如' 怀孕吧，不要再让我因为要检查你的荷尔蒙水平，给你更多的性爱体位建议而伤害我了。'

这个男孩也许比查尔斯小十多岁，但他有权这么说。

“然后呢? ”

“如果我不能让你走出家门，亚历克斯可能会威胁要刮掉我的毛。” 汉克咳嗽了一下，调整了一下眼镜。 “在过去的五个月里，他已经撞见你们俩四次了。”

“一个月不到一次! ” 查尔斯答道，完全忽略了这可能比大多数人能接受的程度要高一点。

“那么，”汉克接着说，假装完全没听见查尔斯的话。 “你们两个要去迈阿密。 禁酒，禁烟，禁咖啡，按时按量吃药，然后再试试... ... ”汉克的脑子里剩下的就是 ' 艾瑞克站在你的身后，用他的老二在你的身体里顶弄着，哦，上帝，我的实验室工作台再也不会干净了，所以我打算买一个新的，从学校的维修资金里出钱。'

vi

海滩温暖宜人。 查尔斯一整天都在阅读期刊文章，而艾瑞克则在一把超大的沙滩伞下游泳、跑步，拒绝了至少二十几个度假的女学生，让查尔斯始终对自己的性唤起保持低度的意识。

他们第三天的晚餐是在当地一家意大利餐厅里进行的，两人有了一次亲密的互动。 晚餐期间，艾瑞克喝了三杯葡萄酒，查尔斯从爱人的脑海中偷走了那种愉快、温暖、嗡嗡作响的感觉。 他们俩在一个角落里吃饭，手指缠绕在一起，互相喂食，或者互相亲吻着，掠夺对方的嘴巴，为的是留下番茄酱或酒的味道。

当他们回到旅馆时，查尔斯把窗户打开，咸咸的微风吹拂着，弦月的光亮洒了进来。艾瑞克在他身后，双臂环抱着查尔斯的腰，嘴唇紧贴着查尔斯的脖子。

“我爱你，查尔斯。” 他还是说得不够多，但这些话让查尔斯连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

艾瑞克修长的手指抓着查尔斯的衬衫下摆向上拉起，并维持着相拥的姿势进入了卧室的时候，衬衫也终于被彻底地脱了下来， 然后，他的手指慢慢地沿着查尔斯的胸部四处抚摸。从查尔斯的颈窝处开始，向下滑动到可以玩弄他的锁骨，然后轻轻地掐他的乳头。 查尔斯细不可闻地发出嘶嘶声，享受着艾瑞克站在他身后的每一刻，如此强壮，还不断地用鼻尖和嘴唇挑逗着他的喉咙和耳后。

“我... .." 艾瑞克沉默了，双手在查尔斯的腹部流连，并向下滑去，放在他的裤头上面，然后继续向下，碰上了查尔斯已经兴奋起来的老二。修长的手指又滑上查尔斯的肚子，张开，覆盖住了肚脐下面的细长的茸毛。 他们俩就那样站着，艾瑞克的勃起半硬，顶着查尔斯的屁股，查尔斯紧贴着他，因艾瑞克的逗弄与渴求而喘息不已。

这种感觉，他们就那样站着，让查尔斯的内心愉快地扭曲着。

“我想要这个，艾瑞克。 我想要你。 我希望你的孩子在我体内生长。” 他非常想得到它，以至于有些时候会很痛苦。 每个月，当他不得不找到艾瑞克，双眼忧伤地，告诉他的朋友，他灵魂的另一半，查尔斯仍然不能把艾瑞克认为自己已经永远失去的东西，家庭，还给他的时候，厌恶感总是油然而生。

艾瑞克慢慢地松开查尔斯的皮带，一半用能力，一半用空着的那只手，然后他把皮带抽离，解开查尔斯的裤子，把裤子压了下去。 查尔斯不怎么舒服地轻跪在露台的椅子上，但是艾瑞克依然紧紧地贴在他身后，一只手仍然牢牢地扶着查尔斯的腹部。 艾瑞克开始打开他的身体，轻易地滑了两根手指进去，用润滑油把他弄得湿漉漉的，让他做好准备。

查尔斯在凉爽的海风之中，与艾瑞克用手指轻柔地戳刺的方式下，颤抖着慢慢地失去理智。

他们就那样做爱了，在露台上，面对面，艾瑞克的嘴对着查尔斯的，说着温柔而无聊的话语，他的一只手仍然紧紧地压在查尔斯的腹部，查尔斯也用一只手压在艾瑞克的上面。 艾瑞克射了，热情而绝望，射在他的体内，填满了查尔斯，彻底地，攥紧他，让他感到温暖，颤抖不已。

他们的身体就这样紧紧地贴在一起，直到查尔斯的背部抽搐到疼得不行，艾瑞克把他抱回屋里，一边抚摸他的背部，一边又轻柔地将手指探入小穴里。 当查尔斯再次勃起时，艾瑞克把查尔斯的勃起放进嘴里，慢慢地吮吸着他。

查尔斯再次射了出来，双膝贴着胸口，急切地渴求着。 艾瑞克就躺在他身边看着他。

“你看起来真漂亮。”

“男人应该是英俊的，”查尔斯提醒道。

“那么，很英俊。”

他们纠缠在一起，睡在彼此的怀里，艾瑞克的双手紧紧地扣在查尔斯的腹部。 他情不自禁地感受到了爱人艾瑞克零散的梦境、思绪和感受。 他知道艾瑞克不会轻易地允许自己做这样的梦，即使是在潜意识里，也不能让自己相信他可以得到他想要的。

查尔斯因此感到疼痛，艾瑞克和他一起坐在庄园的庭院里，双手紧贴着查尔斯肿胀的腹部; 艾瑞克胸前贴着一颗头发为粉色与黑色掺杂的小脑袋; 查尔斯在给一个小孩子读书，而艾瑞克坐在那里，双臂环抱着他们。

他在艾瑞克的脑海里强加了一个想象，多了一个变动，艾瑞克的胳膊搂着查尔斯的腰，孕肚已经很大了，而他们有名年龄较大的孩子在查尔斯的手指上磨着牙。 艾瑞克在睡梦中变换着姿势，手指紧紧压在查尔斯的肚子上，胸口因为渴望而拧成一团。

v

“等等，什么? ”

汉克的双眼睁得大大的。 “查尔斯... ... 这就是整件事的目的，对吧? ”

“嗯，是的，”查尔斯回答。 “但抽象地考虑是一回事，实际情况却又完全是另一... ... ”他用手往下摸了摸肚子，腹部仍然完全平坦，但是... ... “多久了？ ”

“基于……数学。” 性的数学，因为在了解查尔斯的生理周期上，汉克是仅次于艾瑞克和查尔斯的存在，很大程度上让这个蓝色变种人懊恼不已。 “大约有七周。”

“那么，迈阿密了。”

他试图判断自己是否感觉不同，但他的身体实际上并没有什么不同；也许他感到了恶心。 然而，在精神上，他的思绪分散了，快乐，恐惧，又快乐起来。

“我先告辞了，谢谢你，汉克，谢谢你所做的一切。” 他给了这个变种人一个拥抱，手指梳理着蓝色的毛发。

查尔斯把体温计还给汉克，拿着一份小张的打印纸，上面显示荷尔蒙水平升高，说明查尔斯确实怀孕了，然后离开了实验室。 一些年纪较小的孩子——他们习惯了泽维尔教授在月底可能会有点悲伤的情绪——走到他面前给他拥抱。 奥萝洛甚至给了他巧克力和一朵花，然后他和女孩在外面的草地上分享了这些。

他看到在艾瑞克对亚历克斯 · 斯科特进行着测试，其中几个年龄更小的孩子紧跟在“艾瑞克先生”后面。 气温太低了，秋天的到来势不可挡，但这只意味着艾瑞克看上去不修边幅，汗流浃背，查尔斯感到一种强烈的欲望，想走到那个人面前，舔他。

“来吧，亲爱的，我今天还有些事情要做，所以我们进去吧。”

奥萝洛帮他收拾着房间，产前维生素仍然是必须的，但是日记... ... 他微笑着，翻开日记，看到了八月末那天画着一张小小的皱眉脸。 他又翻到九月份，在某天画了一张笑脸并圈了出来。

晚餐除了橄榄和草莓，对其他的东西都没有胃口。 考虑到不同的味蕾，他设法避免了最糟糕的组合，而是做了意大利面酱，然后用新鲜的草莓和奶油作为甜点。

艾瑞克在他们的书房里发现了他，查尔斯蜷缩在沙发上，双脚放在身下，谨慎地试图避免艾瑞克注意到他正在用番沙司涂抹草莓。

他在查尔斯身旁坐下，当艾瑞克用双臂搂住他的腰时，查尔斯很自然地滑到那个大个子的大腿上。 “你感觉怎么样? ” 这个问题他们最近经常互相提问，即使回答是‘还好，但没有怀孕'，艾瑞克已习惯于倾听和支持，这让查尔斯更加爱他了。

“挺好的。 就是觉得饥饿，以及” 查尔斯用鼻子蹭了蹭艾瑞克的耳朵。 ”怀孕了。”

几秒钟后，查尔斯发现自己躺在沙发上，衬衫几乎被撩到了脖子。 艾瑞克亲吻着他的肚子，鼻尖在那里搔着痒。 “查尔斯，我未见过比这更令人印象深刻的饭后肚子了! ”

他笑了，只是让艾瑞克继续将额头抵在那儿，亲吻和抚摸。 “等着瞧吧，直到我变得大腹便便、恼怒、总是饥饿、暴躁、因为你而咒骂着老天爷的时候，艾瑞克·兰歇尔。”

“不可能比你得流感时的不高兴更糟糕了。”

这真的非常，非常糟糕，但又绝对是值得的。 艾瑞克和查尔斯俩人对此完全同意，尽管房子里的其他人对这件事的看法完全不同。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 2020年元旦快乐！


End file.
